


Little Moments

by schemingstars



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, targlings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schemingstars/pseuds/schemingstars
Summary: Drabbles about Jon and Daenerys' family.





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic/drabble in years, I hope you enjoy it! I plan on writing more drabbles as ideas pop into my mind (usually when I'm about to sleep lol) and maybe I'll take some prompts! Thanks for reading!

Little Rhaella had been playing in the nursery for what felt like hours when someone walked through the door. She looked up to see her father with the biggest smile on his face.

“Are you ready to meet your little brother?”

“Yes!” The three-year old squealed with joy. She couldn’t wait to meet this baby sibling her mother and father have been telling her about for moons now. She ran to her father and took his hand. The closer they came to her parent’s chamber the more excited she got.

They walked in to see Daenerys on the bed with the babe in her arms. Rhaella ran to the bed but before she jumped on it like any toddler would, her father warned her to be gentle and careful, so she calmed down and slowly climbed on the bed next to her mother.

“Here he is. Meet your brother, Aemon.” Her mother looked tired but she looked like the happiest person in the world.

Little Rhaella looked at her little brother in awe and then back at her mother. “Would you like to hold him?” Her mother asked and she simply nodded.

Her father was by her side helping her prepare for it. “Sit back and hold out your arms like this.” The toddler did as her father told her.

Her mother gently place the babe on her arms while she kept supporting his head. “What do you think, Ella?”

She looked at her brother while he moved his little mouth in a yawn. “He’s… tiny.” Her parents laughed at her response. “But… I like him!” Her parents laughed ever harder at that.

The older sister bent down and placed a kiss on her little brother’s head. Jon looked over at his wife and noticed the tears falling down her face. “Everything alright, love?”

“Yes, I’m just… So happy.” The new mother of two smiled at her husband and they kept watching their little miracles interact.

All of a sudden, the tiny baby let out a cry. Jon and Daenerys expected their daughter to give her brother back to her mother, but instead, the three-year-old tried to comfort him the best she could, shushing him and humming a song like her mother did to her when she was upset. Her parent’s smile only grew wider.

When she realized she wasn’t helping her brother as much as she’d like to and his cries grew louder, she looked at her mother and Daenerys let out a small chuckle. “It’s okay sweetheart, he’s probably just hungry.”

Her mother took the babe from her arms and started feeding him and the babe immediately calmed down, his older sister still looking at him and their mother in awe.

Jon looked at his little family and realized the smile he had on his face wouldn’t go away. This is what true happiness looked like.


End file.
